I'm not Petra
by AOT-Sasha
Summary: After Sasha regrouping with her team and finding her team members on the ground with missing limbs, she wonders if it was her absence that resulted to their deaths. SashaxLevi! (Sasha/Levi)
1. Chapter 1: The Flower Quest

_**Note: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin! **_

_**Please Review and tell me how you are liking the story!**_

* * *

Sasha was looking for some nice flowers to put around the dining rooms. She thought that maybe it will make people feel like they were back at home; if anything it'll be an extra to the ugly plain wooden tables. Sasha knew she had to hurry up because her group said they would cover for her as long as no one knew. Sasha was actually surprised that they would let her leave the group, maybe it's because she was in the Top 10 in her year. Sasha finishes picking up her last Lucerne flower when she heard,

"SASHA …TITAN" said a females voice.

Sasha tied up all the flowers and got on her horse. When she got there all she saw was bodies and blood. Sasha keeps riding straight to the titan and once she was behind the titan she flung on to his back and aimed for the neck. She hoped she got him but once the titan started falling forward she knew that it was victory. Sasha looked around, just corpse with missing limbs. You would think she would get use to all the blood… she hasn't; especially when she was about to realize that it was her fault that it was poured. Why didn't they use the red smoke to call the other groups for help? The titan must have been here for a while, why take so long to call me? Oh that's right because they promised to stay quiet about her temporary absence. They risk their life for Sasha, to keep their word… for some fucking flowers; at least that how she saw it. Sasha's eyes started getting watery and she couldn't help but look at the ground.

"Sasha…it's okay" said a familiar female voice.

It was the same voice that called Sasha before…. Sasha ran to her but stopped half way when she realized that girl was missing 2 limbs. The girl was resting on a tree.

"I'M SO SORRY, IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT...I-"Sasha said, without realizing she was screaming.

"So that's what you went to get, wow…there really pretty" the girl said. Sasha forgot about the flowers, they must have fallen when she went after the titan. Sasha ran to the flowers, picked them up and ran back to her. Sasha was crying but she had to be strong for this girl and listen to her last words.

"Have them… there Lucerne." Sasha said while kneeling down close to her. The girl was crying but stopped whimpering with a smile. Sasha wanted to look away from her bloody body but she thought that would be rude.

"Thank you… you know Sasha, I don't want to die." The girl said while touching the flowers. Those words stabbed Sasha in the heart, Sasha was useless.

"You guys should have used the red smoke… So what if I would have gotten-"Sasha said while fighting back tears.

"How did you know these were my mom's favorite? Thank you" the girl said.

Sasha looked away; she had to or she would have fainted. Sasha couldn't take this anymore, she was a murderer. Sasha was on the left side of the girl, which one arm was missing. The girl took her bloody right hand and touched Sasha's right cheek. Sasha looked up with a guilty face full of pain.

"We died because the titan was stronger than us… Not because of you" the girl said while rubbing her checks.

"I-"said Sasha.

"Please understand that, so I can die in peace." said the girl.

The girl had black hair like Mikasa and was really slender. She had small lips and had her hair was always in a braid. She was knew to Scout Legions and seemed really friendly. Her hand was cold but soft which is why Sasha held it tight, as well as she did. Sasha started looking around staring at the other bodies. All knew cadets and dying in their first month here. I should have died, thought Sasha.

"What is your name?" Sasha said.

The girl was already dead, but she was smiling with bloody flowers on her lap. Sasha felt a relief, now she can finally cry and be a weak, useless idiot. Those are the words that Sasha thought of herself at the moment. She stood up looked at the sky and notice how gloomy it looked. She had so many tears; she had to take out her hands up in the air, just to make sure it wasn't raining. She hated herself and she hated titans. Sasha notices 2 other piles of Lucerne on the floor. She picked them up and passed a flower to each corpse. She wanted to die with them. There was one flower left it was hers. She laid on the floor and wish there was a replay button. She felt numb and weak, but she was healthy. It was her mind that was exploding by the second, her tears were streaming done the side of her face to the ground. She hoped that her tears would create a river that was deep enough for her to drown. She heard vibrations, she wish she hadn't but that's what happens when you're a stupid hunter. Sasha took one last glimpse at the grayish sky and closed her eyes. She fell asleep.

Everyone meet up at the trail that connects to the castle. All the groups except one were there, with every horse accompanied by a human. In the eyes of Lance Corporal Levi this was great, mostly all the groups were her from the petrol and they were all alive. Levi's happiness slowly drifted, when the missing group was taking long. They must be dead, he thought.

"Where is Sasha? She is taking too long" said Connie. Everyone was already finding a terrible solution in there head, except Connie. Sasha can't die right? Connie thought. He knew she wouldn't die because she was his best friend and she isn't selfish. After a while Connie realize how stupid and selfish his thought were.

"Hange, take everyone back to the castle…Start dinner. I will go by **myself **and look for the other group." said Levi.

"We can all go, we don't mind" said Jean.

"Yeah, we were all talking and we are all worried." said Connie.

Levi looked at all their faces, they were worried. He didn't want them to see their fellow friends filled with blood. He was in charge until Erwin came back. He had to take care of these idiots. Levi rather tell them that they are died and take care of the body, rather than them see.

"…No, retreat NOW!" said Levi

Hange was in the front and the started riding in a opposite direction than Levi. Levi waited until he could see them anymore and he then waited three more just to make sure they wouldn't come back and not follow orders.

Levi went straight to the missing group area. He felt like it was best he went because he honestly wasn't close to anyone in that group. It was a bunch of new kids that volunteered to be in the Scout Legions that were not fit for it at all. But he was thankful because those kids were at least trying to help humanity.

He saw a Titans skeleton and no smoke, meaning he died a while ago. Levi got closer and saw blood, flowers, and incomplete corpses. Each corpse had at least one flower on their chest. All of them had missing limbs except for one; it was in the middle of the group. It was weird, the other corpses were surrounding around her in a circle form, with space between them. He went to the body that was in the middle to check if the person was still alive, considering they still have a complete body. Levi stared at the person, it was a girl. Her name was Sasha Braus right? He thought. He always saw her as an idiot, who had a nice smile and ate too much. He never paid attention to her but she seemed different now. Maybe it's because she isn't making a face or acting stupid. She is actually pre-, levy stop his think and touched her neck. She had blood on one side of her face; there where clean lines between the blood on her face. She must have been crying. **Pulse!**

"SASHA!" said Levi.

He noticed the flower on her chest; did she think she was going to die? She opened her eyes and stood up and looked at the sky. Has she gone crazy? Levi thought.

"No I'm just sad" Sasha said as if she was listening to his thoughts. Sasha looked around her fellow group member and started walking to her horse that surprising didn't leave. She then notices the tree with the slender girl again. She pointed at the tree.

"What is that girl's name?" Sasha said.

"Lacy Williams" said Levi with a serious face. Not asking why because he didn't want to hear her complain nor cry. He was tired and would take care of the bodies tomorrow because it was getting to dark out.

"This is her blood on me." She said while getting on her horse.

Levi notice how the horses stayed, so he tied two with Sasha's horse and two other with his horse. One must have run away. Sasha started heading out without waiting for Levi, but he followed. He wonders if she wanted to talk about it, but that's why she had friends. When we go back she will probably end up telling everyone what happened, thought Levi. There he will listen and find out what happened. He was interested but he couldn't go out and say it. They were riding slow because of the additional horse but they finally got there. Although it was silent, it was not awkward at all. Sasha never talked nor looked back, and Levi enjoyed the silence. Levi does know much about Sasha, but one thing he knew is that she loved food. Once they took the horses to the back and tied them up, Levi looked straight at Sasha waiting for her to say something but it was all silence.

"Go change your cloths and go to the dining room. To eat" said Levi.

"I hate the dining room." Sasha said while walking towards the castle.

Levi might have had a cold look on his face but he was actually surprised. This girl hides from higher ups and gets the balls to flip him off. What the hell happened out there? Levi thought. Sasha was always happy, Levi was intrigued and worried.

After being left alone with his thoughts he realized 5 min have past, he walked in the castle and he heard someone in the bathroom. She was taking a shower, probably cleaning herself from Lacey's blood. Levi walked into the dining room and everyone was staring for an answers. Levi notice how Connie stood up. Oh so this is Sasha's close friend, he thought. Levi grabbed food and sat next to Hange.

"Everyone died…. Except Sasha" he said, while everyone stood up and headed to the door.

"Stop, she wants to be left alone." Everyone sat down, except Connie. He then sat down slowly, looked torn. I wonder how close those two are, Levi thought. Once diner time was done, everyone ran to Sasha's room. She was sleeping and was covered in sheets.

"Guy's she's tired, tomorrow okay" said Christa.

Everyone left even Connie, even if it took him a while.

"Stop worrying and go to bed Christa" said Ymir.

Everyone fell asleep and Levi came into his room, finding Hange on **his **chair.

"What happened to that girl?" said Hange.

"I don't know" Levi said.

That night all Levi could do was wonder what happened to her. He would make up scenarios and then stop when his imagination got to out of control. He looked at his boot and there was a flower pedal stuck on.

"What's up with the flowers?" he whispered.

* * *

**Note: This is my first fanfic, so I hope you liked it. I'll keep adding chapters to this. SASHAxLEVI FOREVER!**


	2. Chapter 2: Cleaning the Stable

The next day Sasha woke up before everyone and headed straight to the kitchen, after putting on her clothes. Man, she was starving; she didn't eat dinner last night and that's when it hit her. Flowers, blood, a Titan, Lacey, limbs these five words came rushing in her head. She literately squatted while holding her head, she completely forgot. Sasha felt this dark aura consuming her body and mind. Maybe she really is an idiot, how do you forget something so important like that? She thought. Her appetite was forgotten because she had more important things fucking with her mind. And the thought of going into that dining room and seeing those ugly plain wooden tables made her nauseous. Sasha stood up and started heading towards the back of the castle, she needed time to think, time to make up a story.

Levi was on a tree looking down at Sasha, while she was walking towards the back of the castle. What the hell is wrong with that girl? Levi thought. Levi was worried that one of his cadets was going crazy but he was also curious to know what happened that day with Sasha. Not only did he find this girl laying on the floor with corpses all around her, but she was sleeping and was holding a flower on her chest. Levi got off the tree and started making his way back to the castle until he heard Hange.

"Did you take care of the bodies? There's a carriage coming later to pick them up." said Hange.

"Yeah, there in the back." Levi stated. Wait… Sasha is in the back, he thought.

"Well, I'm going to write simple letters to their families…" Hange added.

She was wondering why Levi was staring into space. She started walking back to the castle and turned around to look at Levi. He was already gone. Of course he took care of the bodies; the man sleeps 3 hours a night and wakes up before the sun comes. Hange has never seen Levi look so… she couldn't even explain it. She could say he had a worried face but Levi only has one face expression. The last time he had this face was when Petra died. Hange's thoughts got interrupted by two cadets walking around looking for someone. Hange entered her room and started writing letters of the dead.

Just as Levi expected, there was Sasha looking at the bodies wrapped with sheets, or at least what's left of them. She had a guilty expression on her face; she kneeled and looked straight at them.

"I'm sorry…" she stated.

After waiting for her to stand up, Levi called out her name. He hoped she was smart enough not to not pull what she did last night, she would definitely regret it.

"Sasha Braus, we need to talk." Levi ordered.

Sasha felt a sense of awkwardness, how long has he been there? Is he mad from last night? It's not like she did anything wrong. She just stated that she didn't like dining rooms.

"Are you going to come, or do you want me to come and get you?" he commanded.

"Ah... No sorry, sir" Sasha answered while walking to him.

"Sasha, there you are" Christa trembled.

"We thought you ran away, guess I put my hopes to high" Ymir joked.

"All of you go get ready for training, I want 15 laps and 50 push-ups" Levi ordered.

Sasha didn't even look at him; she was so happy that their conversation got interrupted. Ymir, Christa and Sasha started running towards the opposite direction of Levi. Once they reached the front, there was everyone waiting for Sasha. Everyone hugged her and kept asking her what happened. Connie hugged Sasha longer than everyone else.

"I thought you…" said Connie.

"Well I didn't" Sasha whispered.

Connie was Sasha's best friend, he got her and vice versa. She didn't want anyone and especially him to worry about her. Sasha smiled widely and said thank you to everyone. Although she looked fine, they still wanted to know what happened.

"What happened out there Sasha? Are you really okay?" inquired Jean.

"No talking, 15 laps and 50 push-ups" Levi ordered.

And Sasha was saved again; she would be one of the first to finish and then hide out and think of a story. And that was exactly what she did, Mikasa, Eren and Reiner were in the dining room and she went into her room. Man she was tired, she is usually the first one, but this time she pushed herself even harder to buy her sometime. Sasha had great reflexes and physical abilities, which is why she is such a great hunter. After 30 minutes of reviewing her cover story and making sure she can answer any question, she went straight for the dining room. Some were catching their breath, while others were in line to get their food. Sasha sat down where Ymir and Christa were sitting.

"You're not going to eat?" Ymir asked.

"Not feeling good" Sasha answered.

Ymir and Christa were surprised, Sasha steal food for god's sake. She's going to let a little tummy ache ruin an opportunity to eat, something is wrong. Sasha wasn't hungry and was just preparing herself to tell a story that is believable. Before she knew it, everyone was quiet while she talked about yesterday. Sasha hated lying, so she decided that she would leave a couple parts out but not add parts in. she left out the part that it was her fault that they died but she did told them about lacy and her mother's favorite flower. She didn't lie, she just left something out. Someone did ask where all the flowers came from and Sasha said that they came out randomly. As sketchy as that sounded, Sasha didn't practice the art of lying back home. Levi was in the table that was in front of Sasha's; he was listening, while having his eyes closed. She is leaving things out, he thought. Everyone started asking questions and Sasha just wanted this to all be over. She hasn't even finished processing it herself.

"She is lying, Hange" Levi said.

"Who cares? The girl is safe and can fight." Hange answered.

Levi stayed quiet and just looked at Sasha and continued eating his breakfast. Does she remind him of Petra? Hange thought. Why is he acting strange just for this one incident, that happened to a cadet. He doesn't even talk to her. Wait, does he like her? Hange giggled of her own thought. Sasha, the silly girl with a crazy appetite and great reflexes would never like the scary corporal and vice versa. Hange liked Sasha; she was friendly and was a great soldier. Although Sasha lets her fear take over her at times, her ability to sense titans is amazing. She was a true hunter and if she let go of her fear, she would be an outstanding Soldier. As silly as it sounded, Hange hopes those two ends up together. Levi needs someone like her.

Everyone went to take a shower after breakfast. Today was cleaning day and Levi gave everyone jobs. Levi gave Sasha the worst job of all, but he thought it was necessary if he wanted to talk to her. Not only was this job outside but no one would interrupt them. Sasha would have to clean the stables and also clean the horses. Not only are you dealing with horse shit but you also have to clean them and the stable. This job was for 2 people, so of course Levi said he would do it as well. Sasha was annoyed and terrified at the same time, if that was possible. What does he wants? I already told my story. Sasha knew she had to play it cool. The thing is that, it was hard for anyone to keep it cool in front of Lance Corporal Levi.

"I'll hold the horses, while you clean the stable" Levi said.

Great let me do the shitty part Sasha thought. But if she is doing work, he won't talk to her right?

"Put the shit over there in a pile, hurry it up" he demanded.

Why did he have to be such an ass? Sasha thought. After 25 minutes Sasha finally finished picking up shit and putting it in a pile. She later throws water on each stable and then looked at Levi. He was staring at her. She was a pretty girl, when she wasn't acting like a fool. She might have tricked her peers but she won't trick me.

"Ahem... Sir, are you going to wash the horses now" Sasha spoke.

"Yes, you will as well" he answered.

They went to get water and came back. With a cloth, they washed the horses and put them in the stable. Levi went to get some apples and carrot to feed the horses. When he came back, he gave Sasha 3 carrots and 2 apples. It's been an hour of silence but they both didn't mind the silence. Sasha loved it, he finally gave up.

"Listen Sasha and listen well. You are going to tell me everything that happened yesterday. I'm supposed to write down everything that happened and report it to Erwin. I already know you wasn't there for half the fight, so if that what your trying to hide forget it." Levi said.

But how did he-…Was he there? Sasha thought.

"If you refuse to answer, than I will have to act in an aggressive manner. You can ask Eren that I do not go easy and gender being out of the question." he dictated.

Sasha was furious, how can he just say that without think about the other person. Sasha was getting teary eyed. She had to calm done, she thought.

"It must be nice just saying something and getting it. Yesterday those cadets died because… because of me." Sasha whined while a tear came down.

Sasha explained everything from the ugly wooden tables, it being her fault and even her last thoughts of wanting to die. She hated herself and hated him for reminding her. Levi was shocked when she first started crying but stayed shocked how innocent this girl was. She actually thought it was her fault, no wonder she has been acting like a lunatic, Levi thought.

"Lance Corporal…I'm a MURDERER" she cried.

Levi put his hands on her shoulder; she must feel like shit, he thought. Sasha started walking away towards the forest and Levi followed. He can't leave this girl by herself with such horrifying thought. They were far enough from the castle; Sasha looked up at the sky.

"It's not your fault, Sasha" Levi said regretting even bringing it up in the first place.

"You know I miss going hunting, running after a prey and feeling superior but then again you don't know me, so what would you know?" Sasha spoke.

She was right I didn't know her… not even one bit. Yet I find her so interesting. Yet I can't get her out my mind and after getting answers I still want to know more about her. Yet her tears make me feel uncomfortable and sad. Sasha Braus is dangerous; I can actually start caring about her. I think I already do, thought Levi. Levi grabbed Sasha's arms and shook her a little.

"It's not your fault; they should have called you and swung the red gas as soon as the titan got there. They were inexperienced and it was their first month. Do you really think they would give up their lives just for some silly promise that was discussed for 5 minutes? They would have swung that red smoke and not give a damn that you would get in trouble. Yes you did wrong for leaving, but they died because they couldn't stop the titan and were too busy fighting to call for help. Stop being a brat and get yourself together…Please" Levi said.

The "please" even surprised him and Sasha found his words to be ego buster. Sasha knees felt weak and next thing she knew it, she was on the ground. Levi kneeled and followed her eyes. Levi was kneeing in front of Sasha and she was looking at the sky again. Another tear came down her cheek and she put her head on Levi's chest. Levi was going to rub her back, but stopped the thought completely.

"You want to know, what her last words were. 'Please understand that it wasn't your fault, so I can die in peace" Sasha whispered.

Sasha looked Levi the face and he swore she was glowing.

"You think she is waiting in the gates of heaven, for me to realize that it wasn't my fault." Sasha said, while forcing a smile. She stood up and looked up at the sky.

"YOU CAN GO IN NOW, I UNDERSTAND" Sasha yelled.

Levi was shock; he couldn't keep a serious face expression. She is right, I don't know her…but I want to. Who the Hell was Sasha Braus? Levi thought.

* * *

**Note: I know the story is going kinda slow but I want take my time with this pairing.**

**Also please review and give me feed back, that would help me write better stories.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lucerne

After Sasha's outburst, the first thing she did was wipe her tears and start stretching. She dusts herself off and took one last look at the sky. Sasha looked and felt free; she understood that things happen, whether you're there or not. She looked around and saw a horse tied up to a tree. She smirked for a second and looked at Levi.

"Smart thinking with the horse" she said.

Levi stood up and dusts himself off as well. He walked over to the tree and untied the horse. He got on the horse and looked at Sasha.

"The only reason I brought the horse was just in case a Titan came" he said.

"Where have you guys been? I got worried..." Hange asked.

"One of the horses fled, so we went out looking for it. We didn't bring another horse with us because we didn't want to scare it away, again." Sasha answered.

So that's what she meant… smart thinking, thought Levi. That was a good excuse, especially because we were cleaning the stable. Sasha is not an idiot, she is just- I don't know, thought Levi. Hange was looking at Levi, Levi was looking at Sasha and Sasha was looking at… a carrot. She must have put it in her pocket before the conversation. Did she really steal a carrot? Levi thought.

"Is that the carrot from earlier?" he asked.

Sasha was staring at the carrot in a weird way; she was starving and was a second away from drooling. She walked over to the horse and feed it to him. She had a sad look on her face, but knew it was the right thing to do in such a situation.

"Sasha, when was the last time you ate?" Hange asked.

"Don't worry; I ate Monday morning." Sasha answered.

"It's Wednesday afternoon, brat" Levi stated.

And that's when Sasha's stomach started growling and she looked down and grabbed it as if she can stop it. She was embarrassed and her cheeks got a little red. She looked up at Levi and he had the same cold hearted face, as always.

"Adorable! Come let's get you some food, Sasha" Hange laughed.

Sasha started walking to Hange's horse to get on, when she realized Hange had stuff on her horse.

"Sorry kid, I brought some medical supplies with me. Guess you're going to have to ride with Levi" Hange Said.

Sasha looked at the ground and back at Hange. This was awkward; she just had an episode in front of this guy. Plus this guy wasn't just some ordinary guy, he was Lance Corporal Levi!

"It's okay, I'll-"Sasha said.

"Hurry up and get on" Levi commanded.

Sasha got on and felt the awkwardness take over the situation. They started riding and they couldn't go any slower. Levi didn't want to go fast and make Sasha have to end up wrapping her arms around him. After this, Levi has decided not to talk to Sasha anymore. Whether it was romantically or just a friendship, Levi was starting to care for this girl. He might not be the ideal person you would consider talking about his feelings. But he would never lie to himself, Sasha was interesting. He is not going to get close to someone who is risking their life every day. Levi thought maybe in a couple years from now, he would meet a girl from the city. She would stay behind the wall, while he fought. At least she had a better chance of being with him than some cadet, Levi thought.

"… Sir…"Sasha whispered.

"What?" Levi answered.

"This never happened… okay" Sasha said.

"That's my line… but agreed. I don't want people thinking we are friends, I'm your-"Levi replied.

"Thank you… Corporal" Sasha whispered, while wrapping her arms around his torso.

Levi was shocked, she is also bold? Great… he felt her warm arms and knew that she was sincere. The brat was going through something and I was her guidance. Whether Levi would admit it or not, he wished the ride was longer. After a while, Sasha took her arms off Levi slowly. Can she be anymore awkward? Levi thought.

"….Um, Sorry about that. It was in the heat of the moment. You see, I was just thinking how you helped me back there and next thing I knew it, my arms were on you" Sasha said.

This girl was so honest and good, it was kind of annoying. Petra was like that as well, so caring and friendly. I never had anything with her but I always thought about her, when I had the time. Petra looked up to me and I wasn't willing to ruin that, with my feelings. Hange said Petra liked me as well, but I just couldn't risk it. The relationship I had with Petra was full of respect and I liked it that way. I don't think I loved her romantically but I know I loved her as a friend, Levi thought.

_~Petra lost her horse and had to get a ride from the Corporal. He was annoyed with her because this was the second time this has happened._

_"Sorry Levi, I'm sure my horse just doesn't like me" Petra said._

_"Excuses" Levi answered._

_Petra was going to say something, when a bird flew near her ear and she ducked. She didn't realize that her arms were around the Corporal. But she didn't care; she really didn't like the forest. Petra never liked birds and insects._

_"That was scary… did you see that bird? It was going to rip my ear off" Petra quaked._

_"You fight titans but afraid of birds" Levi said. He couldn't help but giggle._

_"Do not make fun of me; I'm not a village girl!" Petra ranted. ~_

"Cheep, Cheep!" the bird made nose.

The bird went right between Sasha and Levi. The bird stopped Levi's thoughts of Petra, once he felt it on his back. The bird kept flying and Levi stopped the horse for a second.

"Hey you okay?" Levi asked.

"Hm? It was a bird for god's sake. What is it going to do? rip my ear off" Sasha giggled.

Levi felt stupid, she was right; it was just a damn bird. But the fact that she felt the same way pissed him off. Maybe it was because he missed Petra and was hoping that she had more things in common with her. At least more than just being nice and friendly, he would have liked them to share something. It would have kept Petra alive.

"Get off, now" Levi commanded.

"What? Fine you bird weirdo" Sasha whispered. But regret it the second it came out of her tongue.

"What did you say?" Levi asked.

Hange was up ahead. She wanted to give them some time alone. She heard calm voices and thought Levi might be opening up. But that all ended when she heard Levi scream.

"What is going on back there" Hange said while riding back.

Sasha was walking by herself by the time she got there. Levi what did you do, Hange thought.

"Why are you walking? I thought you were on-"Hange said.

"The Corporal kicked me off because I wasn't scared of a bird, I'm a hunter, I'm-"Sasha said.

"Shut up you brat! We are close enough, start running to the castle" Levi ordered.

Sasha did what he said, with no questioning. This day is weird, I get close and go back two steps with the Corporal, Sasha thought.

"..Petra hates birds…" Hange muttered.

Hange understood Levi, he wanted to connect with this girl, threw Petra. The fact that Hange understood this made Levi really mad.

"You just scared that girl away… you really are something Levi" Hange said, while turning the horse back around and heading to the castle. Levi stayed quite; he didn't care about Sasha Braus. Who was she anyway? The further she is the better, Levi thought. They got to the castle and went to the stables, where the apples and carrots were still on the floor. Sasha must have thrown them on the ground when she ran off.

"Sasha isn't Petra. If you want to connect with her, you need to understand that she is a different person, with a different perspective and feelings. If you're not willing to understand that… then stay away from that girl" Hange said.

Hange was a goofy person, but when it comes to her best friend, she doesn't speak code at all. She tells Levi the truth and that's it. Levi appreciated these moment with Hange, even though most of the time he didn't like what she would be saying. But she was right and his plan is to stay away from Sasha Braus any ways.

"Understood" Levi said.

Levi picked up the apples and carrots and started feeding the horses. Even under stress she found a way to steal food, Levi thought while smirking.

* * *

Two month has passed since the last time Levi talked to Sasha. Everything went back to normal and everyone was alive. Training got harder, fighting Titans became a routine and Sasha got caught stealing food about 5 times. Hange warned her that Levi said the next time she did it; she would have to sleep outside with her gear but no horse. She hasn't been in the kitchen ever since.

After training everyone met up at the dining room waiting for breakfast. Hange looked super excited today and everyone wanted to know what was up her sleeve. After everyone got there food and sat down, Hange jumped up and started shouting.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY?"Hange yelled.

"Stop screaming" Levi ordered

"Okay grandpa-"Hange said

And Sasha started laughing, like there was no tomorrow. Everyone looked at her with that 'do you want to die' face, even Connie. Even Hange stayed quiet because she knew Levi hates being laughed at, even the slightest. Levi stood up and walked over to Sasha. Everyone's eyes were on Levi and Sasha. Levi took Sasha's food and threw it away.

"You steal from the kitchen anyways, you don't deserve this food" Levi said.

Sasha had her mouth opened and regretted ever laughing to begin with. Levi went to his seat and looked at Sasha one more time, there was Connie giving Sasha half his bread. This ticked Levi off, but he couldn't show it.

"That was unnecessary, Levi. Now the mood is gone" Hange said.

"…No it's okay… What are we doing?" Sasha Said.

"You brave girl" Jean whispered.

"Anyways, we are going behind the wall today and you guys are going to have a 2 day break!" Hange rejoiced.

"Yeah, Sasha let's get drunk together!" Connie said.

How romantic… What's up with these two anyways, it's like they're going out one day but brothers and sisters the next. This guy knows nothing about girls, but then again Sasha isn't your average girl. …he looks like he makes her happy, Levi thought. Although Levi hasn't talked to Sasha in like two months, she was all he could think about. He would look at her and she would look at Connie. It's like they never talked to begin with. Levi found it helpful that she wasn't all over him. His plan was to not associate himself with her. But maybe that made it worst, he still thinks about the time she was crying and had her head on his chest. Levi was contradicting himself big time. But the fact that she now thinks he is an asshole, who hates her; bothers him. But he can't help but act that way towards her. God he was a pathetic man, Levi thought.

Once they got in the gate, everyone was waiting for them with stink faces. They were complaining about how they use up all there taxes, Levi had his haters and followers. He looked over at Sasha who was looking at a woman, with flowers in her hands. The lady was coming from somewhere and wasn't a part of the crowd. Sasha got off her horse and followed her. Levi knew exactly what Sasha thought those flowers meant. Levi got of his horse and called out Hange.

"Look after these two horses and take them with you. I'll meet you later." Levi said while running.

He stopped when he notice Sasha leaning with her back on a door.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked.

"I think that women is Lacey's mom" Sasha answered. Just as Levi thought, the women had the same flowers as the ones Sasha picked out.

"And, what about it?" Levi said.

"I want to tell her the truth, but don't have the will to knock on her door" Sasha said while looking at the sky.

"That's not a good idea, Sasha" Levi said.

"Please… her mother deserves to know." Sasha whined.

Levi noticed Sasha eyes were getting watery, so he acted fast. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Sasha was next to the door, leaning on the wall.

"Hi, can I help you?" asked the women.

"Are you Lacey Williams's mother?" Levi asked.

"Yes… Yes I am" the women answered.

"Would you mind us coming in? I have a cadet here, who would like to talk about your daughter" Levi asked.

"Of course, I'll prepare some tea" the women said while opening the door and lighting up the fireplace.

"Come, let's go in" Levi whispered.

Sasha was looking at the floor and felt distant. Levi grabbed her hand and sat down on a chair next to Sasha. They were still holding hands.

"If you want, I'll deal with the fire place while you guys talk" Levi remarked.

Levi was a gentleman, when he wanted to be. Sasha squeezed Levi's hand and shook her head. Levi has never seen Sasha act so quiet and lady like. He couldn't help but feel masculine. Levi is short for a man and although considered humanities strongest man, he's never had a girl show her fear of his absence. And the fact that this girl was Sasha made it even more precious. He of course didn't show her he felt that way.

"No… It's okay, I'll just let the tea hang there for a couple of seconds and then take it out" the women answered.

"I'm sorry for not asking before, what's your name? Levi asked.

"Lucerne and you are Lance Corporal Levi, if I'm correct" Lucerne said.

"Lucerne… like the flower" Sasha mumbled.

"What did you say your name was? Sorry I didn't hear you" Lucerne said.

"Sasha Braus" Sasha said.

"I use to know a man who was a hunter; his name last name was Braus"

"Probably my dad" Sasha answered.

"You're a hunter, how interesting!" Lucerne said while putting the hot pot on the table.

Lucerne got cups and some treats. She then later took a letter out of a book and gave it to Sasha. She poured tea on the three cups she took out and then sat down. Levi was going to grab the tea with his right hand but Sasha's hand went up with his. They both looked at each other and Sasha released her hand. Lucerne giggled.

"So you're the Sasha from the letter, the one that survived correct?" Lucerne asked.

"Yes, yes I am…"Sasha said while reading the letter Hange wrote.

That's when Sasha told Lucerne everything, from the ugly wooden tables, till her daughter last words; just as she did with Levi. Lucerne stayed quiet and just stared at her tea. Levi felt the silence poking him in the neck. Was this really a good idea? He thought.

"You know…Whether that man was your father or not. He was great in bed" Lucerne said.

Levi choked on his tea and Sasha mouth opened. Lucerne looked up at Sasha and Levi and started giggling.

"Well if it was a Braus, it was probably my uncle. That man never married. " Sasha giggled.

"Does he have a burning mark on his hand?" Lucerne asked.

"Yes, he does" Sasha laughed.

Levi was shocked but happy for them.

"You are a good person, Sasha. It wasn't your fault and the fact that you gave my daughter my presence before she died… there is nothing more a mother can ask for" Lucerne said.

"Presence?" Levi asked.

"As a child, she would always walk with one Lucerne flower on her hand. Whether it was dead or alive; she said it gave her the feeling that I was with her at all times" Lucerne said.

Levi was amazed by the connection Lacey and her mother had and how Sasha held it tight in the end, by giving her a flower. And the fact that she knew her uncle, it was like… it was fate, Levi thought.

"You are very brave, coming here and talking about my dead daughter, without knowing how I would react" Lucerne said.

"I am brave, but this time I couldn't have done it if it wasn't for the Corporal" Sasha said while looking at her cup.

Levi felt a sense of embarrassment but felt happy that he helped Sasha with this. Maybe now she can move on from this. Lucerne giggled when she notice Levi only looked to the side and not change his expression at all.

"Well I'm going to go, I've taken too much of your time" Sasha said.

"Before you go, why don't you have the same accent as your uncle?" Lucerne asked.

"I do, I just hide it" Sasha giggled.

Sasha stood up and started heading for the door and Levi followed.

"Wait, can I talk to you in private Corporal?" Lucerne said.

Sasha just kept walking and closed the door.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Levi said.

"I don't know you or what you have been through but… Stop scaring that girl away. We both know that you like her and she definitely isn't ugly. The day you realize that you want her in your life, it might be too late" Lucerne said.

"If you ever need something, just tell me" Levi said while closing the door.

Is it that obvious? Levi thought while walking down the street.


	4. Chapter 4: Wanna bet?

Sasha left Ms. Williams house and started walking towards the Inn the Scout Legions was staying while behind the walls. Lucerne wasn't even mad, she looked sad but a sense of relief. Sasha felt free and couldn't help but smile while walking. The sun was shining and the kids were laughing. Everything was great in Sasha's eyes, but you know what make it perfect… Food. She entered the Inn and notice everyone from the Scout Legions sitting in a room next to the lobby. She entered and notice they were in a line waiting for the food that was on displayed. Everything happened so fast at least in Sasha eyes, the food was rapidly being eaten. Sasha cut everyone in line and starting taking treats and putting it on a plate.

"Sasha, why are you cutting in line?" Ymir demanded.

"Because I'm hungry..." Sasha said while walking to the table.

Sasha sat down and notice there was other people in the main dining room that weren't in the Scout Legions. Ymir and Jean kept talking about Sasha's appetite and people were staring at her. Sasha was embarrassed and just hoped they would soon shut. She was up to the point that she was willing to say anything, if the effect was for them to shut up.

"I bet you she can't live 4 hours without eating food" Ymir laughed,

"Okay guys, we get it" Connie said.

"Make that 2 days….Sasha will start eating us" Jean giggled.

"Is that a bet" Sasha demanded.

The room got silent and now all eyes were on Sasha, even the employees were wondering what was to happen next. Sasha has only had 1 piece of bread and 4 small treats, from the look of her plate she had a long way to go.

"Pfft… look I'll make it easy for you. You've already ate something in your plate, the bet will start today (Monday) and end Wednesday morning when breakfast is being served." Ymir smirked.

"Fine, I don't care" Sasha said while grabbing another piece of bread.

"Oh no you don't, this bet starts now" Jean said while grinning. Sasha put the bread down on her plate.

"Sasha, you sure?" Connie whispered.

Sasha stood up and walked towards the lobby, she can still hear Ymir and Jean's annoying laugh. Hange must have put her bags in her room already, she said to bring a lot of clothes just in case.

"Hi, I'm Sasha Braus, a women named Hange probably gave you the key after bringing my luggage up. I would like to go to my room now."

"Sorry Ms. Braus but I don't have your key, she must still have it" said the secretary.

"It's okay… Do you know where she is?"

"She left, that's all the information I know" he said in doubt.

"Well thanks for your time Sir, what is my room at least?" Sasha asked.

Levi noticed Hange with a bag full of fruits, and another bag full of flowers. Levi didn't really want to talk to Hange, he still had to do a lot of thinking and understanding of his feelings. But she was now running and waving, there was no going back after that. Well there is but Levi was having a good day, and didn't feel like being a super ass.

"Hey Levi wants some?" Hange said.

"Maybe later, did you check me in" he said.

"Yes, you and Sasha. Where is she anyways?" Hange asked.

"She left before me…" Levi said.

"I didn't leave her key back at the hotel because I thought she was with you…" Hange said.

They both started walking towards the Inn in silence. Levi notice that Hange wasn't saying anything, she always says something, he thought. What did he do, why did they both run out? Did he scare her off again, is that why they aren't together? Hange was thinking of all the scenarios that could have made Sasha run away from Levi.

"What was up with you two earlier" Hange said.

"Nothing, she swore she saw her dad…it wasn't him. But I didn't know that at the time, so I ran after her." Levi said.

"I could have sworn she was running after a women"

"Believe whatever you want, shitty eyes" Levi demanded.

Why did he get so mad so quickly? It was a women… Does he really care about her or what? Hange saw Levi as one her most complexes researches. Is Sasha going through something and he is the only one that knows? She will find out whether it comes out of Sasha or Levi mouth.

"Well here's your key and Sasha's, I checked you guys in and brought your bags up" Hange said while walking away.

"Where you going?" Levi asked.

"None of your business, shorty" Hange yelled.

Levi was annoyed. He always calls her shitty eyes and she doesn't care… it must be something else. I wonder where Sasha is. He entered the Inn and notice Ymir and Jean's voice.

"You think she will make it? I mean she looked pretty determined" Jean asked

"Come on, this is Sasha were talking about. She would never win the bet, at least when the bet is about food" Ymir answered

"What bet?" Levi order while entering the room and sitting down. The room got silent and everyone was staring at the corporal. Ymir pushed Jeans arm, she rather him talk, than her.

"Well uh... You see corporal. We made a bet with Sasha that she had to stay two days without eating and it would end Wednesday morning" Jean whispered. But the room was silent, so that whisper sounded like an average tone of sound.

"We are behind the walls, this is when a cadet should be at his or her best to protect civilians. Yet you have arranged that a cadet can't eat for two days? And who the HELL IS WE?" Levi ordered.

"Me and Ymir, sir" Jean muttered.

"A bet is a bet, and from the look of it that idiot probably didn't ask for anything if she won, am I right?" Levi asked. Jean and Ymir both shook their head up and down.

"Well I will say it, if she wins… You annoying idiots will have to give her all your food for 4 days… yeah lets double it" Levi said with a cold expressing.

"Anyways, where is she? I have to give her, her keys" Levi asked.

"I think she went to her room" Mikasa said.

Levi went to the lobby and asked the man if he has seen Sasha and where is his and her room. The strange thing is that, their rooms were right next door from each other. Neighbors? Levi thought. Levi looked at the main dining room and only heard silence, he smirked and went on to his room.

There was Sasha sitting on the ground, probably waiting for Hange, she looked like something was troubling her. Oh yes the bet, still that floor is dirty, Levi thought. Levi threw the key and Sasha caught it with no hesitating although she was staring at the ground, instincts?

"If you win the bet, they will give you there food for 4 days, including all meals…"Levi said while opening his door but was interrupted by Sasha's antics. Sasha jumped up and had a weird face on her.

"4 days of mine, Ymir and Jean's food. That's three people and three meals a day. That's 9 meals a day, for 4 days" Sasha cheered.

"Is food that important?" Levi said annoyed.

"I use to live in Dauper, which hunger was a part of our daily lives. I'm extremely grateful that you added that to the bet, sir" Sasha said while opening her door.

Levi totally forgot that Dauper's agriculture was mostly based on hunting and because of titans they couldn't go that far, so they basically had to wait for the animals to go to them, Levi analyzed. Sasha entered her room, before Levi can say anything. Sasha was tired and really wanted to get out of her Scout League uniform. She took of her button up shirt and threw it on the bed. She only had her bra and her pants on. Now where is my luggage, she thought. Sasha look everywhere, even under the bed and couldn't find anything. She knew Hange brought the bags up, so it had to be here somewhere. Sasha was the last room in the long hall and she noticed a door on the wall to the right. A closet? Of course! She thought. She went to the door that had a locked and started pulling it forward. She got a little in patient and started pushing her whole body weight on the door and that's when the door opened and she fell forward to the floor. She touched her left arm, it was a bad hit. She noticed a pair boots in her direction, she looked up and there was Levi with his hand on the door. Sasha was looking up at Levi with her overflowing hazel eyes full of confusion.

"Eh… Corporal what are you doing in my closet?" Sasha said while standing up.

"This isn't your closet, it's my room. What exactly are you doing?" Levi ordered.

"Well you see I couldn't find my luggage anywhere…" Sasha said while looking at the floor, when she realized she was topless. She squeaked and covered her chest with her arms. She looked great and very fit, Levi couldn't help but think how cute and vulnerable Sasha looked at this exact moment.

"Hey Sasha its Connie, I'm coming in!" Connie yelled. Sasha pushed Levi, closed the door and locked it. Levi landed on his bed and was confused by Sasha's actions. She looked at him and asked him to shush. For some reason Levi followed her ordered. They stayed in their positions for 3 minutes straight. Sasha let out a big sigh of relief and then put her back to the door.

"That was close… Connie might have caught us, I-I mean caught me topless" Sasha said while walking to get her luggage. Damn Hange, Levi thought. Levi's luggage was on top of Sasha's. She had one arm on her chest and the other one was attempting to push his luggage off of hers. His luggage was heavy and she needed her two hands for this. Levi noticed her struggle and walked over to her. Once he was behind her, Sasha flew back and they both fell to the floor.

"What the hell is in there, ouch!" Sasha whined. She turned around and there was Levi with his coldhearted face. Sasha was sitting on Levi and her mouth was wide open. She was speechless and couldn't move. Levi noticed his luggage flew to the entrance and wondered if anything was broken. He picked her up and grabbed her luggage and unlocked the door. He threw her to the bed and place her luggage down. Sasha was in shock, she put her back to the wall and closed her eyes.

"You're like a stupid child who needs assistance. From now on, I will leave that door completely open at all times. If you need anything, you come to me instead of embarrassing yourself to others. Do you understand?" Levi asked

"YES SIR" Sasha yelled. Her shirt was on and she just wanted this to all end. Levi went to his room and picked up his luggage, he couldn't help but smirk. This day just keeps getting weirder, Sasha thought.

* * *

**Jean: Gosh, Sasha is an Idiot.**

**Hange: Your just mad no girl has ever gone into your room topless. Sasha is _Bold_.**

**Levi: So when can I kiss her?**

**Me: YOU CONTROL THAT, DAMMIT!**

**Sorry I didn't write as much as I usually do, I will next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: GHOST I TELL YOU

It was getting dark and Levi just finished eating 20 minutes ago. This is Sasha's last day to continue the bet and she only has to wait for tomorrow morning to eat. He hasn't seen her all day except in the morning, when he glimpsed at her room. He wonders if she is doing alright, considering her addiction for food. He also wondered if food got in the way of any of Sasha's relationships. He stop the thought immediately after realizing how stupid it was. Levi took of his day clothes and took his towel. He wrapped it around his slender yet muscular waist. He has been looking forward to a hot bath all day. _By the time I take a bath and gets clothed she will definitely come, right?_ Levi was a little worried, but he knew Hange will tell him if anything happened to any cadet.

"Who...Who do yah think you is, huh?" Sasha laughed.

"Listen you're drunk, you should get on going young lady" the bartender ordered.

Sasha is wasted; she couldn't handle her stomach anymore, she needed a distraction. The thing is, she was only hoping to get a couple drinks, she has never drank before but according to others it is a stress reliever. Sasha drank two more glasses of whisky that she stole and stood up. She was confused because she felt dizzy but was loving the feeling.

"I'm so… so sorry, you kind man who serve's…the drinks" Sasha whispered. The man just smiled and filled another cup and drank it.

"I've been babysitting you for quite a while now… you go on home, okay" the man smiled. Sasha ran out and didn't look back. She got to the inn 20 minutes later, apparently she got lost 3 times although the bar was 3 blocks away from the Inn. She went straight to her room and couldn't find her key. She searched every pocket, even in her bra to find it. _Why am I touching my boobs again? What was that noise?_ The hallway was dark and she swore she heard voices.

"Corporal?" Sasha whimpered. She heard a sound of wind gushing and she sat on the floor with her head on her knees. She thought she was going to die, if there was one thing that feared her more than titans were ghost/spirits. They can touch you but you can't touch them, at least that was her knowledge of them. Every second that past, the ghost was getting closer in Sasha's mind.

"Sasha? Hey get up from there…" Levi said.

"Corporal!" Sasha rejoiced. She threw her arms at him and they both entered his room. Levi noticed how Sasha reeked of alcohol and she hasn't taken a shower yet. Levi pushed her off, and held on to his towel. _She can't even stay still, this isn't going to end well._

"Why did you just knock? And why are you drunk? And where the hell is your key?" Levi asked.

"GHOST I TELL" Sasha yelled. _She is obviously not in her right state of mind_. Levi walked to the door that connects both rooms and couldn't open it. He tried a couple times and then looked at Sasha that looked super guilty.

"THE HOOK THINGY ON MY BRA WASN'T HOOKING AND I THINK I HEARD YOU SO I CLOSED LOCKED THE DOOR, FORGIVE ME!" Sasha yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Levi hissed. _I'm going to have to wake up one of the girls and make them share the room with Sasha. She hasn't even notice that I'm in a towel. _Levi threw his extra towel at Sasha and looked straight at her. Sasha finally noticed Levi's naked chest and turned around.

"Go take a shower and when you get back, I'll lend you clothes" Levi said. Sasha walked towards the door and remembered about the ghost. She swung the door open and ran out to the bathroom. Levi smirked, _what am I going to do with you Braus?_ After getting dressed, Levi was looking for clothes to give Sasha. He felt awkward because he pulled out underwear and felt like a women should never wear men's underwear but because of the circumstances, he understood. He also took out some pajama pants and was looking for a shirt. He didn't pack an extra shirt this time, he usually washes his shirts every 2 days or so whenever behind the walls. He looked everywhere and couldn't find an extra shirt. _It's been 15 minutes, where is she?_ He opened the door and looked down the long dark hallway, she was still not done. He notice something shining in the corner, it was a key. He picked it up and went inside. _This must be Sasha's key, I'll give it to her later_. He put it on the drawer and grabbed his cup. He was going to get Sasha milk_, maybe then she can wake up better tomorrow morning._ Levi was surprised on how much he cared about Sasha's wellbeing. He left the clothes on the bed just in case, she doesn't notice the key and started sleeping on the floor again. He took of his only shirt, fold it and put it on the bed with the other clothes he laid out for her. He was going to put his day shirt on but was disgusted by the thought of touching his day sweat after a shower. He headed out and was trying not to make that much noise, he was topless.

Sasha left the bathroom and started running to the corporal's room. She swung the door open and locked the door as fast as she could. She threw her day clothes to the floor and walked to the bed. The brown haired girl realized there was clothes nicely folded waiting for her. She put it on with no hesitation and didn't realize she had men underwear on. She was tired and just wanted to sleep forever. Her stomach grumbled and she laid down while remembering that the bet was over tomorrow morning. She closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile.

Levi got the milk from the late night chef and continued to thank him until he left his sight. He reached his room and took out his key_. Of course she will lock the door, her memory only consist of food and hunting._ He opened the door and noticed her sleeping like a baby. And his clothes fit her surprisingly, he thought it was going to be too tight. Levi locked the door and started walking towards her, until he stopped and realized he stepped on something. _I can't believe she just threw her clothes on the ground? Drunk or not at least put it on the side._ Levi was annoyed and didn't care that she was drunk and sleeping.

"HEY" he said while walking to her.

"….Um…what?" Sasha said with a sleepy look on her face.

_Damn that's cute…_

"Drink this…Now" Sasha drank it and laid back down, she wasn't covered when he entered the room and didn't cover herself after drinking the milk. _Is she hot…a fever… maybe I should call Hange._

"Please, cov- cover…me" she said still in the same position. She was lying next to the wall and gave Levi a lot of space to lay down. He covered her and was looking at the back of her head. Her hair looked so shiny, as if it was working with the moon light that night. He got up and started picking her clothes up and folding it. He notice the last piece of clothing was her underwear and he pick it up and just folded it as well. _Thank god she is facing the wall._ He turned off the candles, laid down next to her and was looking up at the roof of his room. He was use to only sleeping 4 hours a night but he started feeling drowsy. _Strange…Next to her I feel so-_

It was 6 in the morning and the cadets usually wake up at 10 am in the inn. Hange would look into every room and make sure everyone is safe and okay. She was quiet about it and barely stayed long, she would usually waste 5 minutes in each room. Hange was almost done and like Levi's room was the second to last room in the hallway, she always went to his room last. She entered Sasha's room and freak out because she wasn't there. She went to Levi's room, to express her worries but she stopped her talking. _Is that Sasha…Levi? OMG Yes._ Levi usually wakes up every day at 5 so it was a surprise to see that he was still sleeping.

"Levi?" Hange whispered. Levi opened his eyes and looked up. He was annoyed.

"What did I tell you about entering my room, god why do you have an extra key of my room? You should only be checking on the cadets. Next time I-" Levi was interrupted by a sign. Levi completely forgot about Sasha because of Hange's annoying presence. She was laying on him and she was drooling.

"Aw she is drooling, I wonder about what?" Hange giggled.

"Get out now" Levi ordered.

"Did you sleep with her?" hange asked.

"No, now get out"

"Tell me you at least kissed her?"

"No, now shut up before she wakes up" he hissed.

"Okay, now that's adorable. And don't worry, I know she got drunk and you came to the rescue. I saw her coming in the lobby. I was going to help but then I fantasized about something like this occurring" Hange smirked.

"You're sick, get out"

"Please…Isn't that Sasha's key right there? Why didn't you take her to her room?" Hange started walking to the door and Levi stayed quiet.

"She was pretty wasted, you know. She is probably going to wake up sick… This is your chance to show her how much you care." Hange closed the door behind her. Levi looked down at Sasha and her head was on his shoulder. She was drooling but it wasn't that bad. Levi usually found that kind of stuff disgusting but he didn't mind for some reason. He wouldn't mind staying in this position for a couple of hours. Sasha put her head up and looked at Levi.

"Corporal, I don't feel well" She said while sitting on the bed.

"I know, is it your first time getting drunk?" he asked.

"Yes sir" she was rubbing her eyes now.

"You haven't been eating these past few days, so your stomach is weak. You drinking just made it worse" He said. Sasha looked up and notice her folded clothes on the table, her bra was sticking out.

"Your key is right there" Levi said while pointing.

"Why didn't you give me the key last night?" Sasha asked. She notice how he stayed quiet. Levi stood up and sat down on the bed as well.

"Corporal, are you ever lonely?" she asked.

"I don't know" he answered.

"Well thanks for letting me sleep over. I might have gone crazy, with the thought of ghost attacking me" she laughed. She got up, took her clothes and the key. Levi was quiet and was looking out the window. _She is already leaving_. She was already gone and he felt a small pain on his chest. It reminded him of Petra and the day she died. He heard a door open, so he looked at the front door but notice Sasha on the corner of his eyes. Sasha was standing next to the side door. Levi had the same expression as always but she sensed sadness from his eyes. She looked at the ground and started to feel shy and embarrassed. _I can't believe I'm saying this, here it goes._ Levi turned around, he didn't want to slip in front of her.

"Thanks for helping me…um, the milk it was tasty. If you ever need, milk… NO ME. I will be there in a heartbeat…" Sasha said while smiling nervously. Levi was looking in the opposite direction from Sasha and refused to turn around. Levi's cheeks were pink and he was holding his mouth.

_God can she get any cuter?_

"Go to bed and I'll bring you some food" Sasha did as that.

_A heartbeat she says? _

* * *

_Note: If you notice my writing style change, just know I will be the same author; I'm just trying to improve my writing. Also I like constructive criticism, so please don't be shy and speak the TRUTH! LOL_

_P.s: I've made a tumblr for Sasha and Levi! _


	6. Chapter 6: Love Letter

_It's been 10 minutes since Levi said he would call Hange. God, I'm starving._

Sasha put on some clothes and redid her ponytail. Every step that she took made her feel like she was going around in a circle. Although Sasha had a hangover, all she can think about is food. The bet was finally over and she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of eating. She left her room and was walking beside the wall that was yellow and somewhat dusty. She put her hand on the wall, just to reassure her balance, which was awful. Her head was spinning but she wondered why she got worse once Levi left the room. Maybe she was so embarrassed of what she said that her pain was forgotten.

_If you ever need me, I will be there in a heartbeat? God can I be more stupid. The corporal must think I'm a Loner….Why did I say that anyways?_

Sasha finally got to the lobby and forgot which direction the dining room was in. She guessed and entered the right wooden doors and there was everyone eating. Eren, Mikasa and Armin were sitting in one table, while Ymir, Christa, Jean and Connie where sitting in a table left to Eren's. Of course Levi was sitting by himself and Hange was collecting food.

_Is that for me? Looks tasty!_

"Sasha?" Connie asked. Sasha walked to Connie's table and was bumbling her way there. She finally sat down and put her head down. Everyone was staring at her but she didn't notice. All she wanted was some food. Hange put a plate next to her head; Ymir and Jean followed. Sasha head jumped up and her face was just comical.

"PAN?" Sasha screamed. After that she started eating everything that was in sight. She devoured Hange plate in about 7 minutes and started eating of off Ymir and Jeans. It was breakfast, making the menu consist of eggs, bacon, bread and crackers. Everyone's mouth was open and they couldn't help but look at Sasha. Sasha looked like a hungry baby cub, it was cute and scary at the same time.

"Jesus, are you even chowing?" Jean gulped.

"Don't tell me this is what we are going to be looking at for the next 4 days we give her our food" Ymir argued.

"Sasha… how about relaxing? You're kinda… scary" Connie quaked. Sasha ignored them and just kept eating, she missed food so much. When she finally finished, she looked up at Christa who still had a piece of bacon left. Sasha looked at Christa and the bacon repeatedly.

"Um… Do... do you want it?" Christa asked in fear. Sasha's lit up, like a puppy and grabbed the bacon and started eating it. Mikasa started bursting out laughing, for the first time ever. Everyone followed and started cracking up. Hange was petting Sasha's head, although Sasha was completely confounded. Sasha had a big smile on her face and felt great for making everyone laugh, even if she doesn't know the reason. Even Levi couldn't help and giggle very silently. Sasha head was slowly getting better but there was another bigger problem coming her way. Sasha completely forgot Levi was in the room because of her hunger. She looked at him and they both locked eyes for about 15 seconds. Her face got bright red and she looked down at her hands that where resting on her lap.

_Does she have a fever?... Is she blushing because I looked at her?_

Levi's enjoyed the last thought and secretly hoped he was right. Out of nowhere Sasha's stomach started hurting and she felt like she was going to throw up. She looked Levi in the eye one last time and stood up.

"I over ate, I'm going to go get some medicine" She giggled.

"Sure, just make sure you don't eat the door on your way out" Mikasa said. Everyone started cracking up again and Sasha left the Inn. She needed time to think; the fact that her head and stomach were full of pain didn't really help the situation but she just needed time to think about… Levi. She started walking and was going to enter the apothecary but she just decided to keep walking.

_What about Lucerne?_

Sasha walked down past the bar and the tailor shop. She finally turned to Suffolk's St and knocked on Ms. Williams's house. She was still a little nervous about coming, although she said to visit whenever Sasha wanted.

"Sasha? Come in?" She rejoined. Sasha sat on the wooden chair and looked at Ms. William who was putting some dishes away. Lucerne was a fairly tall women and was slender. She had black solid hair like Mikasa; she had wrinkles one the side of her face and yet she was really pretty.

"What can I get you, honey?"

"Sorry Lucerne I have an upset stomach and… and a hangover" Sasha mumbled but loud enough to hear. Lucerne just giggled and took out a pot of tea. She put water and some unknown herb on it and placed it on the fire place.

"This tea will fix all your problems" Lucerne smiled.

"Not all of my problems… Levi" the brown hair girl sighed.

"Why not just kiss him?" she asked.

"LUCERNE ARE YOU CRAZY?" Sasha answered.

"If he doesn't kiss back, then there's your answer to your problem"

"But how…I've never" Sasha mumbled.

"You'll be fine" Lucerne giggled.

Lucerne put the hot tea pot on the table and 1 cup, it reminded Sasha about her first visit with Levi.

"Drink this and wait 30 minutes" Lucerne said.

"Then I'll kiss him… well attempt to"

* * *

Levi put down his cup of tea and looked around the dining room, everyone was gone except Hange.

"I saw her blush for you today… you know after she stopped acting like a crazy hungry squirrel" Hange laughed.

_So I wasn't the only one who saw it._

"What about it?" Levi asked.

"Do you even like this girl? She seems like the opposite of what you usually go for" Hange said.

"Usually?"

"Yes, Petra seemed more like your type" Hange answered.

"For you to say _usually _you have to give me more examples than just one example. You don't know my type. Mind your business, shitty eyes" Levi ordered.

"Then again she was feeling sick from the beginning and chugging down all that food could have made her red. I always did see her and Connie as a given. Levi it's obvious you don't like her, I won't bring it up"

"…Thank you" Levi mumbled. Hange stood up and her first thought was to find Sasha.

* * *

Sasha decided to take a nap after she drank the tea and Lucerne showed her to Lacey's room. Sasha was hesitant at first but she was sleepy. Before even looking at the bed, she looked around and Sasha would have really like to be Lacey's friend. Some nights she thinks about how this whole thing started.

_What if she would have never died?_

Her room was simply yet full of flowers, not only Lucerne's. She looked at a book filled with amazing drawings and was amazed.

_She was talented as well?_

Sasha couldn't help but feel sad and lonely. She closed the book but a paper fell out. It was a poem/letter. A romantic poem, she wrote to a guy.

**My best friend knew you was the one for me, yet she played with your heart.**

**I tried my best, yet you only long for her.**

**I'm leaving tomorrow, yet you remain my friend.**

**I can die tomorrow, yet you don't know how I feel about you. **

**And even after all these yet, my heart still ache's for you.**

**I hope you read this whether I'm dead or alive.**

**Love, Lacey Williams **

Sasha folded the letter as it was in the beginning and looked at the name that the letter was written for. Jackson Peters.

_Dead or alive? I have to do this for her!_

Sasha ran downstairs and asked Lucerne who and where Jackson Peters lived? Lucerne was confused and felt uneasy. But after seeing the letter in Sasha's hand she knew.

"I thought you was going to take a nap?" Lucerne asked.

"Please who is Jackson Peters and where does he live? I need to give him this letter that Lacey wrote for him" Sasha said full of worry.

"You know, she lived a great life. A healthy one too. My baby had the chance to fall in love and have her first kiss after I bribed her to do it... Oh those were the good days" Lucerne took a sip of her tea.

"You must really like tea"

"How you feeling?" she asked.

"Oh um great, thanks" Sasha answered.

"Jackson Peters is a boy that was in the Training division in Lacey's year. He became a police officer just like Lacey, well before she volunteered for the Scouts Legions. He lives on Baker St, next to the big brown fountain. His house number is 45"

"Thank you!" Sasha ran out with the letter and was fleeing to Baker St.

"Oh Sasha I had faith you would find that letter. I saved it for a reason that was even unknown to me, but its all clear now. You can finally let go of my baby and fully live life" Lucerne closed her front door.

Sasha knocked on the door and then went back to the street to catch her breath. The house was average looking and the lights were off.

_Please be here, please be here!_

The Door opened.

"Hello, can I help you?" the young man asked.

"Are you by any chance Jackson… Jackson Peters?" Sasha asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yes"

"Do you know a girl named- actually here" Sasha walked up the stairs and handed Jackson the letter.

"Do I know you? What is-?" the boy asked while Sasha interrupted.

"Just read it!" Sasha demanded. The blond haired boy took a couple of seconds to read the poem/letter. He looked up at Sasha to see if this was a joke of some kind. Sasha's face was completely serious. He reread the letter about five times and then gave in. His hands were around his mouth already and he started crying.

"Oh Lacey, if only. If only you knew" he cried.

"She knows" Sasha smiled and the boy reached in to hug her. There hug lasted a while and he only her let go to thank her. Sasha wiped his tears and looked him straight in the eye.

"You probably knew her better than I did but if there one thing I know she wants is for you to be happy and move on." Sasha advised.

"How do you know? She's dea-" he gasped.

"Because when you love someone you want the best for them. I really don't know about love but I do know that at least" Sasha giggled.

"Thank you, again" he said

"No thank you for making Lacey's heart over flow of love" Sasha said while hugging him one last time.

"Your name?"

"Sasha Braus" Sasha answered while walking away.

_Old boyfriend? Brother? Cousin?... A letter, first time lovers? Why was he crying? Sasha is a village girl, how does she know a guy that lives in the city? House number 45 huh?_

These were the thoughts that were going through Levi's head, while he saw Sasha talk to this mysterious young man. He was hiding behind a tree, which even disturbed him. This was the first time Levi finally stop lying to himself and acknowledging that he really likes Sasha.

_Hange was right… Someone already sweep her off her feet._

* * *

**_Jean: Wow corporal you still haven't kissed her?_**

**_Levi: Five more laps for you._**

**_Hange: That Jackson boy is cute... isn't he?_**

**_Levi: . _**


End file.
